


Action Completed

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Cute, M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, WaveWave, because why not, breakdown mention, brief shower sex mention, interfacing, knock out mention, mention of other couple, wave/wave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Soundwave taking care of business.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoidQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidQueen/gifts).



> Shockwave notices Soundwave behaving in a distracted manner. Shockwave realizes he, himself, has also been overworked and without a desire to simply lay down and rest. He presents an offer to Soundwave. Soundwave must act accordingly in the best interests of the Decepticon cause so he can obtain some much needed recharge by any means necessary.

**Chapter 1: WaveWave**

 

The corridors were winding and empty, still and dim just as they should be. Vehicons were switching in shifts to the mines near the conveyor tube of the Nemesis, and Starscream was landing up top as was expected of him. Megatron was plotting, thinking, planning their future, and Soundwave would continue to monitor the mighty Decepticon vessel as his Lord worked. He would never allow minor inconveniences to burden him, it distracted from progress for all of them and that would be highly unfortunate.

Silent and stoic, Soundwave stood in his quarters while he monitored. He was sent away for ‘rest’, but both he and Megatron knew the Intelligence Officer would never allow something like recharge to disrupt his around the clock surveillance. The mech was affixed to a terminal built into his berth room’s wall, monitoring the ship directly so he didn’t waste his own energy operating remotely. He observed Starscream’s angry shouting at his armada topside.

Starscream: Temperament Standard. Action: None.

Knockout: Observed: On Duty - Out Of Medical Lab - In company of Breakdown. Location: Breakdown’s Quarters. Tasks assigned: Non-Critical At Current Time. Action: None.

Breakdown: Observed: Off Duty - In company of Knockout. Location: Breakdown’s Quarters. Action: None.

Suddenly an Alert flashed across his broad HUD, Soundwave bringing it to the forefront.

BREACH OF ENERGON STORES: ATTEMPTED FALSE KEY ENTRY. ACTION: IMMEDIATE INTERVENTION RECOMMENDED.

The commands came effortlessly after that, drawing up the schematic of the ship, pinpointing the attempted breach point, placing the coordinates for the exact bridge to open and engaging the portal to the latched in location and the portal opened at his servo-tips so he could enter. He disengaged his cables and they retracted into himself. He did not pull up cameras as they were defunct and in need of repair in that section of the ship, still low on the list of things to be done. This would bump it up at least 2 priorities for the inconvenience to his down time alone.

Soundwave stepped out to face a large and familiar purple frame, the mech turning to regard the Third in Command properly. Soundwave disengaged the bridge as well as aborted his standby protocols for enemy engagement.

Shockwave’s red optic glowed down at the swift arrival, surmising his accidental missed code entry would summon him. It had been wholly accidental but the moment the erroneous button had been pressed he stopped and waited. Cameras down in this wing were out from what he had found in his diagnostic of the vessel when he’d come on board some time ago. He didn’t want to trouble the intelligence longer than he must, referencing his chronometer and finding this would be the other’s allotted recharging time.

“My apologies, Soundwave. My digit slipped, I will be far more attentive with future security measures.” Soundwave gave a careful nod, appreciating the other’s courtesy. He knew the other was still cleared and had the access code permissions, but he waited to ensure the other would be able to enter, dark visor aiming itself at the keypad. Shockwave took the silent cue and more slowly pressed in his code. The massive layered doors opened for the scientist and Soundwave was satisfied.

“Pardon me, Soundwave,” Shockwave spoke again, his voice its standard low and even tone, still so polite to the TiC. The slight aerial mech returned his attention to the large mech. “If I could be of assistance, I am certain I can reconfigure non functioning security equipment in this area of the ship. I request your permission to do so, as I am sure such areas are under your authority.”

The fact that the scientist knew made the silent mech tilt his helm. He’d gone and scanned their security recently and there was a feint inkling of territorial irrationality, which was swiftly quashed under logical synapses on how his assistance would benefit him, but be an enfringement on Megatron’s orders for the newest arrival to tend to his research.

A simple far left turn, far right turn, and back to center of Soundwave’s helm was a sufficient ‘no’ for Shockwave. Shockwave’s audial fins twitched down and back to their original position and Soundwave stared.

Shockwave: Possible Emoting. Action: Inquiry Reccommended. Action: Disregard.

“I will leave it in your capable hands, then.” The tall mech dipped his helm politely and turned away, stepping off into the energon stores. Soundwave turned himself away but paused, prompts appearing on his HUD.

Shockwave: Entering Energon Storage. Reason: ASSUMED RESEARCH – Inquire. Action: Proceed With Non-Hostile Inquiry.

A voice file queued, then played with the appropriate inflection intended. Megatron’s inquisitive voice, beckoning after Shockwave, “What brings _you_ here?” There was nothing to be done about the amused undertone from that snippet but it served its purpose.

Shockwave paused to look, having already reasoned it was Soundwave still addressing him. “I am retrieving allotted rations for research.” This got Soundwave’s attention and he pivoted carefully to go over to him, the door sealing behind them as the security door ought to. Shockwave again regarded him fully and produced a datapad from his subspace showing the allotment of energon granted as well as a scheduled delivery time. DELIVERY time. Soundwave extended a slender digit to it and waited.

The scientist tilted his helm and his audials raised up this time, staying high. Soundwave watched him, fascinated. His visor portrayed a security camera’s view, instead of any hint of interest. A pair of Vehicons delivering a pallet stacked with the precious luminescent blue cubes at that very moment to Shockwave’s lab.

“I... must apologize again.” His audial’s metallic points shifted down and Soundwave observed silently, something about them drawing his attention; each little flicker reminded him of something very distant. Of a feline former he was once very close to, perhaps. Such reflectors of emotion, very subtle yet a give away to one privy to such deft movements. “I do not wish to keep you any longer,” the scientist turned his helm toward the door, his intended goal so he could return to his lab. “I understand you should be resting.”

Soundwave’s helm tilted sharply. The other had scanned the vessel, but he was tracking his schedule as well? His private schedule? Unheard of. Voice files drew up and relayed, the first word from one of Starscream’s many screaming fits and the rest was the replaying of Shockwave’s words back to him. “-YOU!- should be resting.”

The scientist stared down at him, red optic unmoving outwardly but internally he scanned over Soundwave. Was he possibly… cross? The other gave no signs, at least at first. His helm was canted, but the soundbyte was lacking and hastily put together. Using the angry seeker’s tone he theorized that Soundwave was indeed annoyed. He wouldn’t allow himself to be put further into Soundwave’s bad side.

“If I have done anything to offend you, please accept my sincerest apologies. I will remain in my lab until Megatron requests otherwise. Is this arrangement agreeable?” Soundwave quickly drew in his words, picking through them and unsure why they made him so.. unsure. Such courtesy, yet such boldness as to step in behind Soundwave’s back. He simply began to walk away.

“Please- rest.” He spoke back the other’s words and opened a bridge, using it to return to his quarters and leave a somewhat puzzled scientist behind. The Intelligence Officer stepped up to his console once more, unfurling his long cables to reconnect to it and resume monitoring multiple views at once.

Knockout: Observed: On Duty – Out Of Medical Lab – In company of Breakdown. Location: Wash racks. Tasks assigned: Non-Critical At Current Time. Action: Issue reminder of duties via HUD message. Message sent. Action: Complete.

Breakdown: Observed: Off Duty – In company of Knockout. Location: Wash racks. Action: Issue warning on violation of communal shower protocols via HUD message. CC to Knocout. Message sent. Action: Complete.

Starscream: Observed: On Duty – Engaging irrationally with predacon. Using improper commands toward predacon. Observed: Taking unauthorized flight. Temperament Standard. Action: None.

Predacon: Observed: Taking unauthorized flight – pursuing Starscream. Temperament Standard. Action: None.

Monitors flickered and rotated to different scenes and non essential personnel. The lab remained untouched since the delivery of the energon laden pallet and Soundwave double checked playback. Confirmed lack of activity prompted him to begin searching through the ship’s layout for Shockwave and found the signal beside his own. He snapped his helm toward the door and disengaged from the console, approaching the door and opening it to the hulking purple mech.

The silvery metal fins raised on either side of that armored helm and Soundwave craned his helm back, then to the side. He scrambled for sound files; what was the other doing outside of his door? This was discussed, he should be resting. The large mech took a step in and Soundwave stepped aside for him, not knowing why he allowed entry to his quarters so easily. The other posed no threat, his reactionary engagement protocols were still down.

“I request conference with you, Soundwave. You are clearly upset with me.” The unyielding optic turned and pinned the smaller mech with its steady gaze. Soundwave tilted his helm, turning slightly as if trying to look for something he could do or maybe a way out. Avoidance. Why. Why was this big mech infringing on-- He saw the broad servo, the scientist’s only real servo, move past him to lean on the wall behind the intelligence officer.

Proximity notifications flared on his HUD and were closed immediately and rearranged so they didn’t pop up in such a distracting manner.

“I will keep things direct. Are you upset that I went against the delivery instruction given to me on my energon allotment?” Soundwave was able to react with a swift head shake to the negative.

“You are upset, then, over my inability to accurately enter my security code?” Another negative. Shockwave’s finials dipped, his mind working swiftly behind his unblinking optic. Soundwave stared past it, back at those emoting audial fins, the small movement not unnoticed by Shockwave.

“You ARE upset with me?” There was a pause. He wouldn’t be dishonest. He gave a curt nod and those fins lowered. Like… he was sad, Soundwave gathered, or disappointed. “I wish to know how I may remedy my errors to you.” Soundwave nodded curtly and moved around him. Shockwave straightened and followed the other to the console, giving him space. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had leaned so close initially, perhaps sensing something flighty in the other’s tight movements earlier? He would pay attention now, watching as Soundwave pointed to the security footage on the monitor, split into multiple views. He pointed to them and then himself with his thin digit.

“The cameras… You are upset I offered my assistance?” A shaking no and Soundwave plucked sound files.

“You- SCANNED – … -that is- My Duty~” A combination of hastily placed voices, the last one being a sultry tidbit from Knockout that he wished he didn’t have on hand.

“I was given this information by Megatron.” Soundwave’s servos twitched, this being news to him. Megatron. Megatron was bothered by this and went to Shockwave. Had he failed him? He must re-evaluate his efficiency at once, this simply would not do. It was not acceptable. “He did not wish to encumber you with reminders, he stated that you were well aware and trusted your judgment to fix it in due time.” Another silence, this one different. Soundwave was still and his helm dipped, rolling over the words.

Megatron… his Lord was so considerate. How kind of him. He held acknowledgment of his abilities, faith in them, at least by Shockwave’s account. That didn’t excuse the scientist’s other transgression.

“YOU-Check-d- MY! – _schedule for_ – MY! – Down – time?” Soundwave canted his helm to one side, visor glinting and the tiny idle digital band popped up, ready to analyze the other’s words immediately.

“I merely checked out of concern. Your rest cycle is erratic if non-existent by my observation.” Shockwave held something in his tone, was it… concern? Chiding? Was he being SCOLDED?

“Not- YOUR CONCERN!” Finally, a Starscream sound byte was of accurate use.

“If a higher ranking member of the Decepticon cause should falter in his duties, it could cause detrimental damage and allow the Autobots an advantage. You need to rest.”

“YOU!- Need to rest.” Again Soundwave retorted. His body language grew tense and that sense of flightiness returned. Shockwave heaved an exvent.

“I will assist you. We both need to... _unwind_ in some way to refocus our efforts. Perhaps your socializing has been severely impacted by your position for far too long. I see how others evade your presence. It can be very harming to one’s sense of self appreciation and in turn lower standards for self-care.” Shockwave turned to the console to see what recent footage had been observed, anything that could be bringing the other down or putting him in a mood perhaps. Soundwave stepped over and put a servo on the mech’s hand to stop him, a significantly bold action by the reserved slender mech.

The touch sent a tiny spark of the other’s field, held within a centimeter of his form so no one ever knew what the Third in Command felt. The feeling of panic, impatience, worry and a touch of embarrassment was all Shockwave needed to confirm, in his mind, he was onto something. The most common brought up were the medic and his assistant’s berth, then the washracks. Pulling up the washracks, as that was a bit confusing, he could see exactly what Soundwave had observed earlier on the playback.

Those two mechs were known around the ship as being an item. Megatron made no mention of it but word of mouth and simple observation proved they were attached to each other in intimate ways. On screen, they were being DEEPLY intimate, believing themselves to be alone. Shockwave turned his helm to the shorter mech and Soundwave flinched. He… FLINCHED. Was this video upsetting to him?

“Are you upset that they disregarded safety protocols in the communal-” Soundwave threw both servos out to remove that large servo from his console, not wanting the other to draw such conclusions from watching his previously observed footage. It meant nothing! Moans cut through the tiny room. Knockout, begging for more.

“Oohh! Ah~! D-deeper!” Shock and embarrassment bit out from Soundwave’s field. “MMN!! Hah~! Harder, _mon_ _c_ _h_ _é_ _ri_! That’s the spot, big boy! AH-AHAHA!” Knockout was truly unabashed in the berth, or performing berth-intended activities bent over in the shower with Breakdown slamming in behind him. Soundwave had the words drawn through his system and all meanings immediately drawn up, observed, filed, saved, unintended and needing to be disposed of. Non essential. None of this was essential. It was wasting precious time that could be spent being USEFUL continuing valued monitoring.

“Soundwave,” the scientist removed his hand from the console and Soundwave moved in front of him, trying to block him from it and typing with his slim, diligent fingers swiftly. Audio was off. Feed was restored to live feeds. Cameras re-arranged as they were, with Shockwave’s lab being the top one. He pointed up to it and turned his visor at the other. He couldn’t muster an angry look, not even a silly emoji. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore, he had real work to be done and attending to the scientist’s shocking amount of unwarranted guilt and emoting was not anywhere near the list of priorities for him to tend to in the near future.

“GO!!” Megatron’s furious voice boomed with as much bass as Soundwave could pipe through his systems. Shockwave knew this would be something he had been out of his bounds doing but he could not help but make an attempt to remedy this. Soundwave was troubled, and if it was something the scientist could help with then he, as a comrade, would offer.

“If you need anything… _anything…_ do not hesitate to seek me out. You know where to find me. Good evening, and rest well.” Shockwave bowed his helm and left the smaller mech alone in his quarters. The door automatically sealed and Soundwave was left to grip the edge of his console.

Soundwave opened his internal stores, the recently stored, those sound bytes of Knockout. He began to prep them for deletion, but instead.. he re-scanned them. Listened to them internally. He repeated them, the background static of hot solvents spraying the red frame, the blue and silver behind it, the clatter of armor plating hitting, colliding, lightly. Something else, more refined and harder to pull from the static. The wet sliding, impact of spike into a well-slickened valve. Soundwave give a minute shiver and turned his helm down, away from himself and shook it. No. This was unnecessary.

Yet… had wasted so much time today. He checked his chronometer. He was still off shift. He.. he had a lot of time to himself. He couldn’t fall behind, yet… Megatron wanted him to rest. His leader, Lord of the Decepticons and future ruler of Cybertron, this mech surely knew best. He trusted him, and he knew he could afford time away from his duties. That audio file… it was addicting, not because of who it came from exactly, but its potential. He had… an unnecessary cache he could add it to. One he used privately. One he had snippets of so many mechs, drones and officers alike. He would never use them, not aloud.

He was not going to be able to rest, not even a lay down in his berth would prompt him to recharge unless he did a forced system shut down, and even then it would be time better spent being efficient. He warred with himself, standing stock still in his room for several minutes.

Perhaps… perhaps it was time to seek assistance. Perhaps this trusted mech, one he himself trusted and even respected for both his courtesy and his values, not to mention his value overall to the Decepticon cause, this mech he once ‘spoke with’ regularly before they fled in the wake of Cybertron’s fall… this mech, would truly help him.

* * *

Shockwave was in his laboratory, organizing the energon and adding it to his current experimental batch to be used for faster development of his predacons. His currently awakened beast was a fantastic specimen, accurate to everything he’d cloned it to be. He had plenty more on the way of various types, all a labor of true passion and all his patient skill. Now he had the ability to work smarter and hopefully develop new clones even more quickly.

Calculations were run in his processor, swiftly so and analyzing as the energon reacted to chemical compounds he’d added with it. He would inject it into a tube with predacon CNA and observed, wanting to see if it took immediately. If not, of course, he would set a remote monitor to it and keep track through that. With no immediate reaction he would repeat the experiment with variant measurements he’d also predicted would be successful in hastening development. His laboratory door slid open and he called out in that deep voice of his.  
“I will be with you momentarily, I was not expecting visitors.” He took a bet it at least was not Megatron, anyone else could wait while his steady servo injected the second tube of CNA. His was brought out of his focus by his own voice calling back.

“We both need to... _unwind_ in some way.” Soundwave closed the door behind himself, entering a security block so only Megatron or an emergency medical code could override the seal. Shockwave stood straight from his testing and his round ruby optic rested on the other across the lab.

“You have considered my offer. Was I correct in my assumption that the activities last viewed in your room are ones you wish to experience?” Soundwave gave a silent, slow nod of his helm. “I am your desired partner for such activities?” Another calm nod. “I understand.” Shockwave took a step to the side to look around his laboratory. “I have a berth in a divided room. Would you care to join me?” The intent from Soundwave was now clear but he would still ask. Just because the other was mostly silent didn’t mean the other didn’t require open communication.

Soundwave would begin forward, steps meaningful and posture straight, as if getting himself into a stable zone to face something. Shockwave stopped him with a raised servo. “You are prepared to relent under me?” The question took the communications expert by surprise and he cocked his helm immediately. “I wish to be in control. I only ask that it is alright with you before we proceed.”

The stealth mech considered his words, rolling them around before giving a careful nod. The scientist led him, then, walking through the large lab and toward the back to a seldom used sleeping area. The berth was large, inviting, and reminded Soundwave of one he’d seen long ago that was just as big. He felt a broad palm against his spinal strut but nothing more than the weight of it on him. He stepped to the berth willingly and turned once he was close to it, facing the red orb staring down at him. Those fins were twitching, slowly but steadily they dipped down and raised alternately.

“I must confess… I have not put forethought into possible foreplay, to stimulate… arousal.” He stared matter-of-factly and Soundwave nodded curtly. He hoisted himself up onto the berth with his hands and parted his legs. Simple enough. Shockwave stepped between those slim legs, his servo moving down to carefully feel over the sleek angle of the upper leg, tracing down it and to the knee, then under and lifting it over his hip. Shockwave leaned in close, letting his closed panel rest on Soundwave’s. Neither panel was exactly bursting at the seams, as he’d imagined.

His finials dipped back, trying to strategize how to reach an acceptable level of arousal to stimulate lubricating protocols. He couldn’t synthesize an array-safe lubricant in a short amount of time, he wouldn’t dare keep Soundwave waiting like that anyway. There was a ghosting touch to his sensitive thin audial receptors and his optic flickered for a split second, disbelieving at the sudden pleasant sensation flooding the finials. His frame rumbled loudly in the quiet berth room in response. “This is an acceptable start...” He reassured but Soundwave did not pull up any audio response. He was looking up, helm tilted and visor pointing toward the other’s optic while his long arms allowed his slim fingers to carefully slide along the audial fins. He stroked from base to tip, then rubbed on either side at the same time.

Shockwave made an oddly choked noise, vocalizer cutting and returning with a small groan. “Soundwave.. this sensation is… VERY acceptable.” The silent mech nodded, acknowledging and then letting his digits slide lower, tracing along his well studied helm. He dipped slender digits into seams along his neck, feeling very old welds and being tentative of them, reaching lower to delicate energon lines and pulling lightly, then releasing. He slipped his fingers in and out of different gaps in cabling, then moved down the tank’s frame to his reinforced chest. The glass there was very strong, but the edges, he wondered, and attempted to caress them.

No such luck. Shockwave observed the other exploring his form, refraining from doing the same. That flightiness was gone for the time being and he would let Soundwave move at his own patient pace. He was glad to feel those skilled fingers crawling into his hip seams, massaging into tense wires. He relaxed his plating, moving it into flared position so that the other had deeper access.

The smaller mech was entirely enchanted by the tanks physique. Formidable, on par with Megatron’s aside from obvious gaps in defense. Admirable. This form was very pleasing indeed. He moved down to the mech’s thighs and up into the gap of armor there. Shockwave gave a huff and a heavy gun clattered against the berth beside Soundwave. Shockwave leaned in now, helm touching against the Third in Command’s own. The large optic was dim, flickering lightly to show he wasn’t just staring him down, perhaps losing focus was the cause. The body language and heat building was enough of an answer to tell him he was on the right path.

Heaving another heated groan and exventing through his designated exhaust vents, Shockwave stepped in enough to press his upper legs against the berth, but Soundwave was just back enough he could no longer feel his front. His only servo placed itself on the silent mech’s aft and pulled, perhaps too strongly and their closed arrays collided.

“HN-!” The noise was not from the scientist and he leaned back, looking down at the visor of his fellow officer. Cautiously he moved his hand up to cup the other’s chin, tilting his helm up. It was warm, the black-tinted visor turning an interesting gradient of blue along the sides from the warmth behind it, giving the digital display a unique look.

“You have… corresponding sound files for a situation such as this?” Shockwave dipped his helm down, nuzzling it’s side against Soundwave’s helm, and the other responded in kind, pressing the side of his helm lightly into him.

“M.. mmhm.” The mumbling utterances were almost non-distinct enough to be considered the other’s own voice, but Shockwave knew better. He released his spike at such a thought, the heavy shaft pressurizing within seconds and pressing against Soundwave’s sleek abdomen. He was very curious about what the other’s voice may have originally sounded like in those days before they’d met through the Decepticon cause. Nothing got the scientist’s gears turning like theorizing and imagining possibilities. His lead concern now was Soundwave’s arousal and preparation.

He leaned himself back, standing at full height and Soundwave took this as a signal to move away. Shockwave did not stop him, merely bid his time and observed. Again, the sleek framed body before him did not disappoint. He laid himself back, pedes now on the edge of the berth and letting Shockwave’s massive spike rest on the slightly warmed surface where Soundwave’s aft had been a moment before.

Two long cables extended from the lighter framed mech, the extra appendages turning on their owner. The clamped ends opened, revealing fine and highly sensitive wires, the bared tips wriggling excitedly as they lowered onto his lower torso. He teased his own seams, knowing exactly where to go. They coiled around his thighs, drawing them up, lifting his pedes from the berth and curling them up more, bending over himself slightly to present his aft to the other in a way. His arms moved up over his helm on the berth, laying over each other and holding the opposite arm’s elbow.

The cables made short work of his own preparation, relaxing out the cables in his thighs and lower legs, always being on his pedes having made them stiff and strained. His pedes twitched when he hit a particularly tight knot of cabling and Shockwave continued to soak in the sight before him. A huffed vent came from Soundwave, the closest thing to his own private moan or possibly whimper. The soft snick of his panel retracting was another treat. His valve looked as petite as one may imagine a seeker’s to be. The lips were onyx black with glowing purple biolights striping them horizontally, his node was tiny and the glow barely visible.

One of the perfectly controlled cables moved down to part the lips of the lithe mech. He arched for himself, arched for the patiently waiting Decepticon on the edge of the berth. The tickling wires began to caress against his outer valve lips, parting them to show equally full and wet port calipers. He slid the width of a cable against himself, pushing himself open but not penetrating himself. The glowing entrance would flash and disappear behind the undulating cable, mimicking a spike rubbing against him.

Shockwave wanted it to be his spike, he determined. A servo moved forward, cradling that aft first, his palm taking up much of the smaller mech’s backside. His pointed thumb moved to take the cable’s place, sliding up through the folds and nudging that hidden amethyst node. It was truly a wonder, this unique form laying out before him and revealing some of his innermost workings. All for the sake of relaxation, relief ultimately. Shockwave would put forth his best efforts, he would please this stealth mech below him. He rubbed deeper, applying more pressure to the outer node when his thumb brushed over it. Soundwave arched back, helm tipping and a hiss of static coming from him, earning a pause. Then a voice broke from his vocalizer.

“MMN~ Yesss~!” Starscream cooed out to him with a soft trill. Shockwave was reassured and continued, moving his thumb in slow strokes, finally moving it back further, angling it inward and slowly penetrating that tight valve. There was enough space to move his thumb around the silken walls, feeling lubricant coating his thumb. It would be acceptable, he determined, if the flow was constant.

“Soundwave. Will you be able to continue to stimulate your exterior node while I flex your calipers?” Soundwave nodded and his cable got to work, pressing onto himself with a surprising amount of force and making an electric whine come from his vents as they kicked on. Shockwave shuddered, his anticipation building as he felt charge come through his partner in turn. That field, tightly held, was still exposed to him now. He’d never felt so much of the other, both bodily and in EM field contact. He was exhilarated, still anxious, but fully willing.

The tank moved his hand back and slid his two longest digits in this time, wiggling them in very carefully and thrusting in more little by little. He worked up a steady rhythm to push and scissor them deeper without harming the other, paying careful attention to each flex of those tight calipers, waiting until there was give before moving deeper and spreading him more. When he was up to his last knuckles he withdrew in longer strokes, still keeping a steady and patient motion for the other.

Soundwave began to huff out heated air from his vents, arching and demanding more through his field. His cable was working his node in every way he knew how; pushing in, shifting it side do side, pinching, adding suction, rapidly bumping it, and finally when the other was deep enough to ghost against that ceiling node he added a tiny zap, just a spark, and his hips shot downward onto the unsuspecting fingers and he felt a shock of overload rock his frame. Everything went taut, his legs trying to straighten but his cables holding fast. His pedes pointed to the ceiling as his head rolled back and pressed on the berth.

A long and low gutteral moan came from him, layered with heavy static and filled with too much treble. His voice. His own well reserved voice, crying out in pleasure without caring out rasped or deep it may sound. It was half synthesized from what remained of any of his original vocal connections and the binary whine that followed sounded like feedback on a microphone. His valve was clamping down on those fingers tightly and fluid rushed out to stain his own thighs and the berth.

Shockwave was entranced, red optic shining brightly as he took in all of the other, tinted in red but beautiful and unique from everything else. Those fluids, the heat in him, he wanted it. All of it. The mech was moving outside of logic, not wanting to follow his need to be more thorough or take more time. He removed his digits and pulled the other down by his upper leg, his spike head already pushing into the tight and spasming outer ring of Soundwave’s delightfully hot valve. He froze, locking up. He still needed to be sure, this was to be at Soundwave’s pace. His tense and flighty nature, surely he would--

“HNN~ TAKE ME-- Take me hard!” The voice clips were again his go ahead, and with a strong grip on the other’s left leg, pushed himself deeper. The movement was slow, continuous, not stopping. Slowly his spike slid deeper, each ridge being squeezed through that initial outer ring of his valve, lubricated liberally and sinking into Soundwave’s tight port. Fluid began to squeeze out around the thick and long spike, the shaft leaving room for little else between it and those gripping walls. He pressed on and on, listening for any signs of discomfort, watching for any sign of pain.

Soundwave was shivering, back arched and his own fingers holding his arms still over his head. They trembled, they gripped, and he lay waiting for the other. His visor was a flourish of blues and lavender, melding in waves and occasional distortion of white static before settling back into the rising and falling of the colors, fading into one another gradually and warring over where they wanted to be on the display. It was remarkable, and Shockwave wished he could study this unique specimen for ages. His spike was not so patient, and it drove his attention back to his primary task. He jerked his hips lightly and he seated himself fully in the other, pressing into the ceiling node once more. He didn’t dare move at the clamping and twitching he received in response.

“OHH~! Please- D-deeper- NO!” The negative comment made Shockwave tense and he edged back, glad when Soundwave relaxed, vents pushing out steam and condensation glistening on his torso and chest. “Hah~! D-deeper!” This was conflicting information but Shockwave responded, moving back in and hitting that ceiling node. After a moment Soundwave began to tremble and his arms twitched. Shockwave just stared down, finials twitching and watching. The silent mech gusted another exvent and his arms flew down to the other’s torso, pushing with a bit of force.

The scientist moved back and was ready to get off of him completely so they could work this out but was stopped by Soundwave’s legs. The cables released them and they hooked around the tank’s waist, not letting him back away without taking the stealth drone with him. Soundwave squeezed and pulled with his legs, servos gripping into slats of his armor. Carefully Shockwave dipped in, filling him a third time, nudging the ceiling node, feeling it each time with his swollen cord’s tip, and then he was being pushed back, and pulled in.

Of course, the other was being overstimulated by constant pressure, to move would be to exert more energy but it would surely allow for timed and calculated bursts of stimulation. Shockwave was soon moving of his own accord, and Soundwave relaxed his hold, letting the intelligent mech sort it out quickly and set their pace. It was gentle, tender and calculated so as not to hurt him. He appreciated it, the slow building heat and yet the perfect bump of that uppermost sweetspot was enough to scramble his screen.

“That’s the spot, big boy!” Knockout’s voice praised and Shockwave almost faltered, and decided to change things up. He didn’t mind the quiet, the vocal cues were very helpful, but to hear a constant praise in another mech’s voice in such a situation he could do without.

“You do not have to work so hard,” he hummed down softly to Soundwave, the dazed mech raising his helm to face his visor toward him. “I can ask you if you would like more… Would you?” Soundwave took a moment, considering, and then nodded. “Harder?” Again a gentle nod. “Faster?” A swifter nod and Shockwave was set.

He wound his dexterous arm around the other’s upper legs, raising them and leaning over the other more. His pedes stepped apart slightly to brace himself and he slid the other until his aft was off the berth, resting solely against the tank’s pelvis. The withdraw was careful, but the re-entry sent Soundwave back to the berth seeing snow in his HUD. He could not recover in time, as the other was withdrawing that massive ridged spike and then slammed home once again. The pace was steady and strong, each thrust making a loud clang as their arrays collided. Legs being held together and up in the air made him even tighter for Shockwave and Soundwave was again giving electric squeals in delight.

His arms skittered over the berth, looking for anything to help himself stay steady but nothing could save him now, not even Primus. It was musical, their huffing vents and clatter of complimentary colored purple armor, biolights glowing from both of them as their energy surged from the heat filled interface. Soundwave’s field fluttered, began to unwind, loosen itself from his tightly held grip. The hold he had on it for so long was slipping. It was so amazing, his processor lost all focus of process trees, of schedules and carefully calculated order in everything, even his own body.

He just allowed the filling spike, the charge building over him, the sound of the mech grunting and his tight grip on his legs fill his sensors. Their aroma was musky, a heavy tang to it, something forbidden feeling about it, something taboo he should have kept away, but it drove him mad and he only wanted more. He wanted to be overwhelmed. The friction of that swiftly entering and exiting spike was alleviated but his constant flow of lubricants, the sound was loud and clear. It put that pitiful recording of Knockout and Breakdown in the shower to shame. He saved it, in all the chaos he was recording and saving this. This, for whatever reason, was at the top of his list. He would save this moment, relive it, relieve himself to it.

The pace became scattered, harder and then softer, hips losing tempo and jerking. Then it was harder, pounding and impossible to keep himself steady. He searched, he struggled for the right clip. He needed to- Oh Soundwave had to let him know how amazing this was! He was getting close, his calipers were clamping, releasing, gripping again. His exterior node was being struck by the other’s pelvic plating that surrounded his spike and it was divine.

Then he was filled, his ceiling node slammed into and held down with no mercy. It grew hotter, he became more full, impossibly full. Liquid fire stretched his valve, pressed deeper into him and began to fill his gestation tank. His HUD gave a pitiful excuse of a warning of a breach and Soundwave could only cry out in ecstasy, his voice tearing free and shouting Shockwave’s name, no sound files coming to him and only his own distorted voice forming the designation. His petite servos dug rivets into the berth, back arching and legs clamping tight;y together under the other’s hold while his overload tore through his frame, charge popping and crackling over him and joining the tank’s own completion.

Shockwave released everything, his body pumping transfluid into that tight port and the full pressure not allowing any to escape. His frame shuddered, steam wafted away from him into the cool lab and all he could do was hold on, keep the other close as he could and shouted in spite of his desire to remain silent and appreciate the other on his own. He gazed down at Soundwave, his respected fellow officer. He had an entirely new appreciation for him, this tightly wound and determined mech who never allotted himself a moment of relaxation having the bravery to put protocol aside to seek help when he needed it at last.

His grip eased on the other’s legs and he pulled back slowly, knowing now not to keep himself pressed too firmly on that innermost node. Soundwave sagged and panted, vents rasping as he cooled himself down as quickly as he could and allowed his normal systems to reboot. His optical feed took a moment, and everything was red, dimly red. He could see the far side of the room, upside down. He righted his helm slowly, moving it to look at the source of the warm light.

That large red optic gazed down at him, finials on either side of the purple helm wiggling slightly and perking up. Seeing the other recuperated to some degree he moved his arm under the other, careful not to leave his valve. He used his large canon of an arm to brace on the berth and hoisted himself up, over Soundwave at first but turning and easing himself onto his back with the lighter mech still affixed to his spike. He felt his body began to settle now, relieved and just as expected requests for recharge began to flicker to his HUD readout, moving them aside to ensure Soundwave was comfortable as well.

The Intelligence Officer would settle, content to feel full and stretched on the other so long as he wasn’t completely inside. Those emotive fins continued to twitch as the red optic observed him and he finally reached up for them, cupping either side of the other’s helm and pulled him close. He pressed his visor to the other’s helm and held still.

“Soundwave...” Shockwave began, voice already steady and reassuring. “May I inquire what… it is you are doing?” He waited as the other pulled up a sound file.

“Mmmn kiss me,” Knockout’s content voice sighed in response from Soundwave’s frame. A slight huffing noise came from Shockwave, finials fanning and wiggling slightly. Nuzzling into the other, optic dimming as he only saw that lovely purple and blue waning and waxing visor before him and was glad to slip into recharge to such a fascinating vision, swearing he could almost recall what those true colors were like without the red tint over them from his optic.

Another small huff, and another. He chuckled, what one could consider a chuckle from the mech at least. Amusement in his field touched the content Soundwave’s.

“Hmm… Illogical.”


End file.
